Unwinding
Unwinding, also called harvesting or summary division,' '''is the process of dissecting a child's body parts to be transplanted into different donors. This became what is considered the substitute for abortion, wherein instead of the abortion of an unborn child, the parents may choose to retroactively abort, in this case 'unwind', their child at any age from thirteen to eighteen, now seventeen. With this concept is the belief that life doesn't technically end because the unwound child's body parts would still live on with the recipient/s. They call this the '''divided state'. When an Unwind order is signed, the decision is final. It is filed in an old-fashioned triplicate: the white copy goes with the authorities, the yellow copy accompanies the Unwind to his/her end, and the pink would stay with the parents, as evidence of what they'd done. The parents may then choose to tell their child in advance or just let them find out on the day the Juvey-rounders take them. Standard procedure is handcuffing the Unwind, asking the Unwind to verbally confirm his identity, then reading to him the unwind order and the infamous Paragraph Nine, the Negation Clause. The Unwind is then either escorted straight to the harvest camp, especially if it is a special and urgent case, or brought to the county jail, where they are brought in a Unwind hold in the juvenile wing where they will wait for transport to their camps. According to the news, the statistics of unwinding has been studied. Every year the thought of unwinding passes through the mind of one in ten parents. Of those, one in ten seriously considers it, and of those, one in twenty actually goes through with it—and the statistic doubles with every additional kid a family has. Crunch those juicy numbers, and one out of every two thousand kids between the ages of thirteen and seventeen will be unwound each year—and that doesn’t even include the kids in state homes. Unwinding has a certain process. It takes three hours, with twelve surgeons, in teams of two, rotating in and out as their medical specialty is needed. It takes nine surgical assistants and four nurses. Secured to an operating table, the Unwind is supported by one nurse that stays throughout the operation to comfort and distract the Unwind. By law, the Unwind is required to be kept conscious and awake through the entire procedure. He is given a shot to open a passage in his body where they insert a catheter. Their blood is then replaced with a synthetic oxygen-rich solution which also contains an anaesthetic that deadens pain receptors so the Unwind will not feel anything, other than an uncomfortable, numb, tingling, tugging sensation everytime a part of him is removed which the doctors point out before doing so. After the Unwind's eyes are taken out, they are still conscious and in partial darkness without their eyes to see the light. During this time, especially when they stop hearing after their ears are removed and when they've began with the brain, the Unwinds are filled with thoughts about their memories, as if their life flashes before them, and the savoring of their last few moments alive. During the very last seconds, the Unwind begins to lose his/her memories, and oneself, but still feels that he/she is there, which could explain why some unwound body parts transplanted into other people still have 'their own minds'. Since some unwanted, bad things sprout in the body, such as an appendix, the law specifically specifies that 99.44 percent of an Unwind is kept alive. Other bad parts, such as deaf ears, are still used but just sold for a cheaper price, which is only what some can afford.